Mágica Luna
by Licci
Summary: ¿Por qué?- Gritaba el pelinaranja, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos, sin darse cuenta que estaba justo en la entrada de la casa de aquella chica que lo estaba volviendo loco.


**Hola a todos, espero que les guste esta historia.**

**Mágica Luna**

Una noche sin estrellas, pareciera que la luna llena había reservado el cielo para ella sola, todo era tranquilidad; el caminaba con sus manos metidas en su sudadera, no podía dejar de pensar en ese maldito ensayo, en donde él se besaba con su némesis, si él como RRB se hubiera negado nada hubiera pasado, pero no sabía cómo olvidar aquel acontecimiento.

Pero como, él más inteligente de los RRB no podía con un pequeño problema, él que había ayudado a su hermano menor a hacer un poema de amor para su novia Burbuja, él que con una pequeña apuesta había hecho que su hermano pelinegro se le declarara a la chica mas ruda del lugar y que aceptara lo que sentía por ella. No podía creerlo, no podía creer como esos pensamientos retumbaban una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

¿Por qué?- Gritaba el peli naranja, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos, sin darse cuenta que estaba justo en la entrada de la casa de aquella chica que lo estaba volviendo loco. Miro detenidamente, percatándose de que las luces de cada una de las habitaciones estaban apagadas, suspiro, se acomodo su gorra roja y volvió a meter sus manos en su sudadera, para después dar vuelta hacia atrás; no entendía ¿Por qué? había llegado a ese lugar.

Se dirigió al parque de la ciudad, quería relajar su mente, quería ver en el lago el reflejo de la luna tal vez le ayudara a olvidar todo, tal vez pediría un deseo en donde retrocediera el tiempo y lo llevara justo antes de que sus labios se juntaran, para que no estuviera pasando por aquel momento. Detuvo su caminar admiro por un momento aquella enorme luna, cerro sus ojos y suspiro.

¿Realmente quiero olvidar ese momento? - se pregunto y después de unos minutos de meditación- No quiero, realmente lo disfrute- se dijo él mismo y comenzó a recordar a su hermano menor diciéndole "Lo piensas una y otra vez, porque realmente te interesa, si no le tomaras la mas mínima importancia tu mente estaría tranquila, acepta que aquella mirada rosa te roba los pensamientos, que te volvió adicto el sabor de su boca, y que matarías a aquel, que le llegara hacer daño"- una sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro, abrió lentamente los ojos.

Me interesa esa chica- dijo con voz baja- Me interesas Bombón Utonio – dijo gritando y sintió como una tranquilidad había invadido su ser.

A mí también Brick Jojo- Una voz dijo detrás de él. - Desde aquel ensayo, no he dejado de pensar en ti, mis pensamientos dan vueltas una y otra vez, fueron esos mismo que me trajeron aquí, quería distraerme y te encontré a ti- lagrimas rodaron en su rostro- sin embargo; me atormentaban el hecho de que tu no sintieras lo mismo que yo. Pero al oírte mi corazón se tranquilizo.

El con sus mejillas sonrojadas no dejaba de mirar a aquella chica, no dejaba de escuchar cada palabra pronunciadas por sus labios, miro a la luna; tal vez ella era la culpable, tal vez era verdad que ella era la inspiración de grandes poemas de amor, tal vez ella habría hecho un hechizo para que ellos estuvieran justo en ese lugar y en ese momento, sonrió. Lentamente camino hacia ella, vio como su mirada estaba agachada, vio como con sus manos se limpiaba sus lagrimas, el simplemente se acerco, levanto suavemente su barbilla con su mano izquierda y rodeaba sus cintura con su mano derecha.

Dime que es verdad, lo que dijiste, dime si me quieres- pronunciaba la peli naranja sin dejar de ver aquel chico que en un ensayo le había robado su primer beso.

Eres la persona más importante para mí, y créeme que si no quisiera,- suspiro- no estaría dispuesto hacer lo que pienso- una mirada de confusión reflejaba el rostro de Bombón, una sonrisa se apodero de él al ver la expresión de la chica y lentamente se acerco a su rostro para después juntar sus labios, esos labios que probo en un ensayo, esos labios que hicieron que pensara en ella, esos labios que ahora eran suyos y de nadie más.

La luna estaba es su esplendor alejaba la oscuridad que estaba en el parque de la ciudad, donde dos chicos enamorados se besaban con ternura, donde él y ella se alegraban de que eso no fuera un ensayo, en donde ellos se alegraban que esos sentimientos no eran fingidos, donde lo que cada uno sentía era verdadero, donde nada ni nadie los podría separar, y en donde tenían como cómplice y testigo a la mágica luna.

FIN


End file.
